and then there were three again
by dee.xo
Summary: georgia, dave and..... mystery man! hes so funny, sweet and is totally gorgey! what happens when gee meets a serious rival to Dave! oh no *first chaps are a bit crummy but just read on, they get better :D
1. ORANGE FURRY viking dresses?

One month later I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SORRY ITS NOT VERY GEORGIA SPEAKISH One month later

You've got to be kidding me right? My gobs wide open. Why me I wondered. Maybe I was a convict in another life or something, anyway back to the story. I was standing there outside my house with my gob still wide open as Masimo the lurve god I had finally secured was telling me Georgia Nicolson that he knows all about dave and our secret snogs.

Is it really true cara?

Nurghhhhhhhhhyeeeeesshslglmh!

Oh my gosh I cant speak, how did he find out? I mean I guess jas knows but would radio jas really blab to someone outside the gang.

Cara?

Oh no he looks so sad what do I tell him. I guess ill just have to be mature and tell him the truth. Hmmm well that's never quite worked for me before so I just legged it.

5 minutes later

Wow I'd have to say this is an all time low as I am currently sitting in a bush hiding from masimo. I can't believe I forgot he was a fast runner. Stupid, stupid georgia.

15 minutes later

Thank you lord sandra, I think he has finally gone.

20 minutes later

I probably should have just run inside and not down the street and into town. Oh well I've got a fiver in my pocket so why waste it.

Walking home

Well at least the day wasn't a complete disaster I now have a berylicious lipgloss.

Hmm I think ill call Ro Ro and we can do some sleuthing. I would call jas but she might be the culprit whereas rosie's too busy with her Viking wedding to be a traitor.

Now walking to rosies

I called her as soon as I got home and she said to come right over as she was designing our Vikings maid's dresses and could use some help.

15 minutes later

Oh dear Jesus the dresses are orange and furry. I have just told rosie I'm pulling out of the wedding and that P.Green is available if needed.

10 minutes later

After being shouted at for threatening to leave the wedding I shoved a jammy dodger in her mouth and she has forgiven me.

Anyway Ro Ro I came over here to tell you that masimo knows about dave

Non

Oui

Non

Oui

Non

YESSSSSS

Well that's too bad I think having two boyfriends was working for you

Dave is not my boyfriend!

She just looked at me

What? I don't even like him

OWWWWIES

Rosie just hit me over the head with a wad of fur.

Well it serves you right you fool! Who do you think your fooling you like them both its soooo obvious

Really

Oui

Non

Oui

Non

Oui

REALLY?

Gee everyone knows about you and dave, its common knowledge I mean there's even a bet when you two will finally get together!

A BET?!

Yep, I bet in a month so if you could hurry things along just a tad cos I've got a lot of money riding on this.

Rosie are you serious? Who knows about it?

Hmm well there's jas, ellen, mabs, jools, sven, rollo, tom, dec, ed, a few more foxwood lads and er umm dame and his friends and maybe about 10 more after that, but that's all I swear.

Whaaaaaaaaat? Since when?

Umm it started when we got back from camp, so about a month ago.

Who told everyone?

How should I know I'm just the bookie. It was originally the ace gang but the lads found out and then everyone just got involved.

Omg does dave know??

Yeah I think so but I guess its just a tad depressing for him but don't worry there's no pressure.

Yeah right now that the whole world knows. Rosie was trying to look innocent but it just doesn't work when you've got some orange fur stuck to your face. I tried to ask who told masimo but she was already busy designing a fury bouquet, so I yelled it instead.

ROSIE, WHO TOLD MASIMO??

And I threw a wad of fur at her. Haha that got her attention. After muttering something about messing up her design she finally replied as sanely as she could that…

People probably told people who told other people who were friends with other people who were overheard by a whelk and they told masimo.

So you think lindsay found out and told masimo??

Yeah pretty much. Anyway on the subject I'm having a animal party on Saturday starts at 7 BE THERE OR BE SQUARE

And then she pushed me out the door and locked it.

10 minutes later

What good friends I have. No, cya georgia, great to see you again georgia, I value our friendship georgia.

5 minutes later

Do you think if I just laid here no one will notice I have made a complete fool of myself and fallen flat on my face?

1 minute later

The answer is no if you were wondering because I think someone is leaning over me and saying something

30 seconds later

Its sounds like 'is she dead' but I can't be sure. Hmm I might as well get up, I know mutti will kill me if I get grass stains on her new mini.

1 minute later

I have finally stumbled to my feet and looked up to see my hovering over me while I might be dying rescuer.

5 seconds later

Omg I nearly fell over again


	2. homosexual with a HANDBAG!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SORRY ITS NOT VERY GEORGIA SPEAKISH - i changed his name from james to alex because i forgot about her pervy cousin james. thannx mizz emz for that :

1 minute later

It has to be said he is seriously FIT I mean the sex god plus the luurve god hotness. I wonder why he is looking at me so strangely. Oh that's right he asked if I was okay. I really should reply but I can't seem to function properly. Instead of stupid brain it's more like lazy body.

Eventually I said 'I'm fine I do it all the time' what am I talking about I don't really. Hmmm I think I may have slightly yelled a bit because that strange look is back.

At home

Oh my Buddha, Alex, yes quite a groovy name don't you think, walked me home. Every girl we saw was staring absolute daggers at me but I don't really care because he was ssssssso hot. He is officially in the god ranks, FG fit god. Anyway I actually managed to act normal well except when I told him I have a pet beaver but that beside the point. Apparently he transferred to Foxwoods. Hmmm I wonder if Dave will like him. Why must Dave always be in my head, he has Emma, his GIRLFRIEND!! Anyway, Alex plays football and said I should catch one of his games. Gosh he has a sexy voice and has green eyes and has black hair and when he smiles its instant jelliodness. Phwoar to the extreme.

Phone Ringing

Omg I wonder if it's the FG. Well that would be impossible as he doesn't have my number. Well it could be possible could he could have tracked it down or something. It is possible….

Racing down the stairs

Geez you'd think someone would actually get up and answer the phone once and a while.

'Allo'

I said in my lovely German accent

'Ciao may I speak to Georgia sir'

Gosh he must of heard me wrong. I think my German accent is quite feminine.

'Er hi Massimo'

'Georgia we must ahh, how you say,.have er talkio'

'Um sure but I'm quite busy this time of year'

Deary me I sound like a prostitute.

'Oh okay but what will happen with us then?'

'Er..'

'You have treated me bad cara'

'Er'

'I think you are as Lindsay said, a tart'

Whaaaaaa he did not.

'Well you are a er….. homosexual with a HANDBAG. We are finished'

Then I slammed the phone down for effect.

I cannot believe he called a tart I know jas calls me one but she is a voley fringe flicker so it's okay. At least it's finished. Ever since I heard he cheated I think I knew it was over but now it truly is. I hope he is very happy with whelky Lindsay with her lack of forehead, attractive I don't think so.

Snuggle up in bed

I actually feel a bit miz now

1 minute later

I wonder why I used what Dave calls him. It's quite funny I guess.

30 seconds later

Dammit Dave. Get out of my head! And bed Oo-er! I am now eschewing him with a firm hand and will not think of him.

5 seconds later

I wonder what Dave will think of my break-up?


	3. erSKIPPY

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SORRY ITS NOT VERY GEORGIA SPEAKISH hmm I changed his name from James to Alex. I forgot about her incest cousin!! Thanks for reminding me

Half falling down the stairs

I am Georgia Nicolson and I am single. Sounds like I just stood up at an AA meeting or something. If I was an addict I wonder what I would be, drug, alcoholic. Hmm well I am a sexkitty Oo-er.

I feel a bit different now I wonder if anything else is.

'Hello world are you the same old crummy world you were yeste..'

'Georgia would you bloody shut up I have a headache'. Geez my mutti is so embarrassing, last night she went out to 'party' with her 'cool' mates. Complete and utter rubbish, it looks like she had a few too many though.

5 seconds later

Serves her right for her tres pathetic parenting.

Trolloping into the kitchen

Dear baby Jesus what is Libby doing?

'Libby what are you doing?'

'Nufffing hahahdaahehjfaha' then she grinned at me. Crickey it was scary.

'Mutti… OW!' geez I was about to tell mutti that her lovely daughter is covered in some red gel stuff wearing a pair of her knickers when Libby punched me and said

'BAD BOY! What are you DOING? I am making mummzy breaky SO CLEAR OFF' turns out that goop was toothpaste and red lipstick all mashed up together and mutti's knickers was her 'apron'. She is literally insane and quite rude. I think I'll go for a walk to avoid mutti. She'll blame me of course. I probably should have stopped her but her punches are really quite painful.

Sitting on the wall outside my house

'LIBBY not mummy's NEW lipstick!! GEORGIA where are you? Come help me clean this up'

Well obviously time for a walk.

Park

Omg omg hide hide. But where? Under the bush. I am currently sitting in a bush hiding because Dave and his GIRLFRIEND are coming this way.

'Er Se..Gee what are you doing?' said Dave and then he smiled at me. He really does have a groovy smile.

'Oh hi guys! I was just looking for my earring' then I tried to smile but I really don't like her. When is Dave going to dump her? Hmm seems like she said something.

'Whaa?'

'I said but you don't have your ears pierced' picky picky

'Yes but someday I might' I sure showed her. Dave keeps looking at me funny.

'Er Em could I just call you later I need to talk to Georgia'

'Sure Dave, nice seeing you Georgia' she pecked him on the cheek then left. Hmm feel a miz attack coming on. Don't know why it's just Dave and his girlyfriend. Dave isn't saying anything he's just staring at me.

'Earth to Dave are you in there?' It was meant to be a joke but he is still mute. Then all of a sudden,

'So I heard you dropped Massimo'

Just as he finished talking I saw Alex running up to us. WITHOUT his shirt on. I nearly had a hard attack.

'Hey Georgia' he said coming right up to us. Then he turned and said 'Hi Dave'

'Hey Alex what's happening?'

'Just playing some footy what about you?'

And they just continued to talk and completely ignore me. I guess they tried to include me but I think I might have been drooling.

'Georgia?'

'Uh huh'

' I'm glad I ran into you, I was wondering if you want to go to a party on Saturday it's at one of your friends isn't it?' said Alex

'Yeah that be brillopads, its animal fancy dress though'

'S'ok maybe you could dress up as a beaver in honour of your pet aye?' then he winked at me cheekily

Oh gosh he is so cute but did he really have to remember that tiny little lie? Dave is now looking at me with an amused expression.

'What your beaver called Gee?' asked Dave

He is doing this on purpose and I can tell that he's trying not to smile. Cheeky minx.

'I can't believe you forgot I had one Dave, you are silly and its name is..er Skippy'

'Skippy the beaver how could I have forgotten, anyway Gee I'm going your way so ill walk you home cya tomorrow Alex'

'Er okay cya Georgia, I'll see you at the party?'

I just had time to flutter my eyelashes and say bye before Dave dragged me away.

'Dave, what do you think your doing?'

'I'm just protecting you sexkitty'

'From what? I'm pretty sure he's not a homosexual' well pretty certain. With a bod like that he better not be.

'Er Georgia you had better have been drooling because of me' subtly I wiped my mouth. There wasn't even any there. Liar.

Walking with Dave

Gosh Dave is cheeky. We kept walking along and chatting away when Dave goes

'Look Gee I think I found your earring'

Me being the bright one I am said 'where?'

Then he pushed me in the bush and said 'that's for fantasizing about other guys while I'm with you' I was quite angry with him as he was laughing at me. Apparently I just looked adorable with twigs and leaves in my hair. Just when I was starting to see the funny side Dave sat in the bush with me and started SNOGGING ME!!


	4. In the name of Libby's under crackers!

**I own none of the Georgia books!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the grammar. Sorry if I get some details wrong.**

Omg. Omg Dave is snogging me. Oh well.

1 minute later

'MUMMY MUUUUUUUUMMY!!'

Oh my Pantaloons what the frig was that. I can't believe they have interrupted my perfect snogging. Speaking of Dave, he looks vair cute when he is startled. Anyway back to the matter of hand, I mean at hand, some little titch has run off to tell his mummy and I quote, 'there's two people shagging in the bushes'. Honestly that's what some 7/8 year old kid said. How does he even know what that means? Well I didn't get to find out as Dave dragged me up and yelled, 'RUN KITTYKAT, RUN LIKE A BIRD' before his mummy could come and have a nervy b and hit us with her handbag.

Sitting on my front wall with Dave the laughy laugh

'Dave *pant pant* why did you snog me?'

'Well Kittykat how could I resist you when you looked so scrumptious?'

'You mean with twigs in my hair and dirt on my face, you thought I looked scrumptious?'

I must say Dave is one of the maddest people I've ever met. The number one spot goes to Libby of course. I mean what kind of toddler dresses up two crazy cats to play monopoly and whacks them over the head if they try to escape. Anyway back to Dave. Oo-er.

'I do like a bit of nature in my cup of tea you know Gee' and with that he got up and left. Well first he blew me a kiss. Hmm I think Dave may be on the turn. He'll be inviting me to luncheons in no time.

**Friday the 21****st**

Assembly 

For once I was actually on time. Yes I said on time.

Staring at our darling headmistress

I think I have been hypnotized by Slim's chins. It seems that they have multiplied overnight. I'll have to consult Rosie as I think she keeps a tally.

'Ro Ro, have Slim's chins multiplied overnight or am I just loony?'

'Well Gee, you are quite loony but I think you are right. It starts to merge into one if you stare at them for too long' Ro Ro said as she was stroking her beard. Wait when did she put on her beard?

One minute later

I have informed all of the ace gang of the new chins and now we are all can't look away.

English

It seems like we were all too mesmerized by her chins to notice that Assembly was over so we were late. It was okay though because we had Miss Wilson and I don't think she even noticed us walk in.

'Whaaat' Jas kept poking me.

So are you excited as I am, although I do think it is a bit sexist having us make pom poms, don't you?

'Jas have you taken some of Miss Wilson's loony tablets? Is your brain working all right?'

Oww she is such a violent girl, she just kicked my shins and is all huffy with me now. I was only curious.

'Jazzy Spazzy, my bestest pally please tell me what you were rambling about before?' hmm she seems to be even more huffy with me now. I'll have to grovel.

Ten minutes later

I am now forgiven although it did cost me my jammy dodger and I now have to carry her bag everywhere. I did find out what her ramblings were about though. Apparently while we were mesmerized, Slim announced that we would be supporting the Foxwood lads next week at the football (soccer) championwhasits. We even have to make pom poms for it and everything.

One minute later

Which is so naff.

30 seconds later

I could make cool multicoloured ones though.

One minute later

Hmmm I wonder if Dave plays on the team. It's starting to seem like he plays for the other team though. Hahaha I am so full of hilariousity.

'Whaaaaa' I was just thinking what Dave would look like in footy shorts when I was rudely interrupted by vole woman.

'Georgia, what are you thinking about? You look like a twat' what a nice pally she is. Not

30 seconds later

Omg, was I just fantasizing about Dave the Laugh?

Break

Munching on a carrot while Jas eats my jammy dodger.

'Georgia would you stop staring at Jas. People will think you are on the turn. Anyway we have to discuss my fab animal party.'

I was about to make a witty reply when Mabs said, 'So what are you going as Georgia?'

'Erm it's like so cool…so you'll err have to wait till the party to see it as it's…so cool' Well I haven't exactly got a costume yet but I will and it will be…..cool.

Snuggled up in my bed

I think they saw past my 'it's too cool for you to know' plan but thankfully Jas's phone beeping, saved me. As she was reading the text, she blushed quite, well, red. We spent the rest of the day trying to steal her phone but she stuck it down her top so we called it quits.

I minute later

Hmm I'm a bit nervy about seeing Dave arghh I mean Alex. I swear my head nearly dropped off when I saw him without his shirt on. Phwoar to the max.

'GINGEY! OPEN UP NOW' oh god the insane child is home.

Pushing the drawers off my door

Oh gosh I just opened the door and she just stood there staring creepily at me and grinning like a lunatic. Then all of a sudden she threw herself at me and started laughing hysterically.

11.30pm

Trying to go to sleep with all Libby's 'fwends' digging into me. I asked her if I could take one out and she said, 'NO, if one goes out, you go out!' I can't believe my own sister threatened to push me out of MY OWN BED. I will never get to sleep.

30 seconds later

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Saturday the 22****nd**

8am

I cannot believe I am awake at this ungodly time in the morning, on a weekend! It was all Libby's fault. Apparently when she wakes up so should everyone else. If the shouting doesn't wake you up the banging on the walls does the job perfectly.

8.30am

Eating a nutritious breakfast of cereal. It has to be good for you if it tastes like cardboard, right? Wrong, there were just chucks of actual cardboard in it.

Walking into town

Since I have been up at dawn, I have extra time to spare. I only need 6 hours to perfect my beauty regime.

Walking home

Ooo I have just bought this really groovy all natural face mask and some essential raspberry lip gloss. Everyone kept looking at me oddly when I was trying out the lip glosses. I don't know, why it wasn't like I was snogging my hand or anything I was just pouting my lips too see if they looked snoggable. I may have asked a few people if they do but that's all.

Home sweet home

Pfft I wish. I think I'll put my fabby face mask on now.

15 minutes later

Scrubbing my face mask off. Who knew an all natural face mask could smell so bad. For the sake of beauty I sat there with tissues up my nose so I couldn't smell.

5pm

Currently sitting on my bed trying to think of a costume. Animal…animals…hmmmmmmm.

5.30pm

I can't believe I didn't think of it before, it is pure genius. I will be a butterfly.

6.30pm

Waiting for Jas to come round so we can walk to Ro Ro's.

6.40pm

Jas just rang to say that she was going with Hunky and hoped I didn't mind. I said 'No I wouldn't want you to go without your fellow vole.' She must have thought I was serious because she said, 'Thanks Gee but how did you know Tom and I were going as voles?' oh how I laughed as I slammed the phone down.

Oops there's a chip on the phone. I don't think it can keep up with all the slamming I put it through.

Walking to Rosie's

I feel quite proud. I got five honks. I must say I love my outfit. I'm wearing black heels, black tights, a black mini with a black halter top, huge butterfly wings, antennae thingymabobs and have made my eyes all cool, and colourful.

Ringing the doorbell

'Hello Sexkitty, might I say how sexy you are looking'

'What in the name of Libby's under crackers are you wearing?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx hope you liked it


	5. We both shot up like 2 shoty uppy things

SORRY SORRY SORRY….for everything eg. lateness

I OWN NOTHING

Previously…

'_Hello Sexkitty, might I say how sexy you are looking'_

'_What in the name of Libby's under crackers are you wearing?'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Are you blind Gee, I would think it's quite obvious that I'm a duck. You know with all the feathers.'

Well it was quite obvious but I was just shocked. It's not every day you see a giant duck standing in front of you.

30 seconds later

I can't believe I find a duck sexy. Not the general kind but the laughy kind.

'Geeeeee' Apparently the sexy duck was talking to me.

'Yes David?' Hahahha Dave hates been called that. I could tell he was going to lecture me again but he didn't have a chance as another duck waddled over. Haha waddle… like a duck. She kissed Dave's cheek then turned to me and said, 'Hi Georgia, or should I say quack quack'

Oh god I was having a hard enough time not cracking up because they were matching ducks but this was priceless. I burst out laughing but turned it into a cough. Very subtle right? Well she didn't seem to notice as she was laughing at her own pathetic joke. I think I saw Dave wince before forcing a smile.

'Hi Emma' I finally managed to say.

*Awkward pause* Don't you love them? For once Dave was as quiet as an owl or was it mouse?

Emma finally broke the silence 'I like your outfit Gee' Wow sounds like she really means it. Not.

'Thanks, I like love your outfits, so err matching' I said in a fake cheery voice.

'But we're not matching' She said matter of factly. Hmm I'm confused.

We just stared at each other until Emma finally said,

'Gosh Georgia you are so dumb sometimes, I'm a baby chicken and Dave's a duck. There's a difference you know'

She then wrapped her arms around Dave and whispered into his ear. Then she licked his ear and Dave flushed red.

'Err Emm…. Er…I' Omg Dave blushed and now he has turned into Ellen. I can't believe she licked him in front of me.

'Come on Dave lets go, cya Gee' Emma said as she dragged Dave away. Dave glanced back but Emma kept pulling him. She also shot me a look of absolute daggers.

30 seconds later

What a prize whelk. Hmm I guess she is his girlfriend but still did she have to flaunt him in front of my face. I could have Dave if I really want him.

Do I want him?

My thoughts were interrupted by Rosie, who burst into the hallway. I must say she has out done herself this time. She is covered in patches of fur and the rest is silver. She has silver fins like things on and glitter all over her. I really have no clue what the hell she is. Later on she told me she was a furry fish and looked at me like I was so stupid to not know. Anyway after bursting into the hallway she screamed 'GEEEEEE' You can't imagine how scared I was. Continue screaming -

'Haha, what happens when you cross a great white shark with a cow? I don't know but I wouldn't want to milk it' Then she ran off snorting like a fool. I sometimes forget that she is insane but at times like this there is no doubt.

8.00pm

Have been dancing maniacally for ages. I haven't seen Dave since the fiasco and Alex hasn't shown his face yet. The ace gang have all buggered off too. Snogging for England I bet.

15 minutes later

One of the Dame's friends won't leave me alone. He's quite fit looking but compared to Alex he's U-G-L-Y. He has nothing on Dave either….even as a duck. He keeps trying to sexy dance with me but I keep dodging around his hands. Must escape!

Kitchen

All that dodging has made me vair thirsty.

'GEORGIA, where are you?' Oh god he's coming for me.

Hiding in the Pantry

Well it seemed like a good place okay.

5 minute later

I was just about to come out when I heard a familiar laughy voice. Hmm I can see a bit through the slits.

'Sorry Em, but don't you think it's a bit tacky, at a party I mean?'

'You either want to or not Dave, make up your mind' When Dave said nothing she stormed out of the kitchen.

What were they talking about?

30 seconds later 

Surely they weren't talking about getting to number ten.

5 seconds later

Ewwww

Eating Cheezy puffs…quietly

What! I was hungry and they were sitting there saying 'Eat me Georgia, Eat me!'

Oooo Alex just walked in.

'Oh hey Dave, do you know where Georgia is?' Oo oo that me!! The fit god wants to see me!

'No, sorry man, I haven't seen her ' Hmm his voice sounded colder now.

Woops I tuned out and now Ales is talking again.

'Cor, Georgia is gorgey, I'm going to get with her' (for GeeNicolsonxDtheL)

Dave just choked on his drink.

'What don't you think she's gorgey?' said the Fit God.

'Um, no, I mean yes, she is, but why Georgia?

'Well she's definitely crazy but she seems like a really cool chick' awww 'and she's hot. Do you think I have a chance with her?'

'Well she has really high standards' What! Noooo! What is Dave saying? Is he trying to ruin my life?

'Oh well, ill give it a shot anyway, thanks for the heads up mate, cya'

'Yeah bye' Dave mumbled.

9.30pm

After Dave left I snuck out of the kitchen. I was just thinking about what Dave said when someone wrapped their arms around my waist. Thinking it was Alex I turned around smiling with my nostrils in of course. When I turned around it was that guy from before so I screamed, slapped his hands away and ran smack bang into Alex.

Geez it was like running into a brick wall. He must have muscles. After he was sure I was alright he smiled and said 'Life is never dull with you is it Georgia?' Then he leant down and kissed me. 'Wanna dance?' 'Sure' I said completely dazed.

11.30pm

Sitting on the window sill with Alex. He's such a funny dancer. I nearly split my sides laughing.

Not literally fools.

He was laughing too though so it wasn't mean laughing.

Midnight

Chatting happily to Alex. He's actually fun to talk to, not like Massimo where I would just nod and say si every minute.

One minute later

Oh god Alex is staring at me. Now he's leaning down to snog me. Just as his luscious lips touched mine something banged on the window and we both shot up like two shotty uppy things. Alex opened the window but no one was there. Hmmm

The moment was ruined. Damn squirrel or whatever it was. (**A/N CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IS WAS?**)

30 seconds later

'I'm going to get us some drinks, I'll be back in a sec' Whatever you say Fit God. He really is fit. I've started to drool just thinking about it.

5 minutes later

I wonder where he went

One minute later

Walking around trying to find Alex.

30 seconds later

I have given up. I'm now leaning against a door waiting for him to find me.

One minute later

'GAHARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH' Someone's hand clamped over my mouth

So what does any girl do when being dragged into a room with someone's hand over their mouth? They bite it, that's what they do.

'OWWWW bloody hell Georgia that hurt'

Woops 'Dave?'

'Yes miss cannibal'

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!!!? ?' I screamed at him and pushed him on the bed.

I must have stunned him but he soon recovered his composure and stretched out on the bed all seductively. Phwoar. Cheeky minx.

'Join me on the bed kittykat?' he looked all smug so I duffed him up a bit.

I did end up on the bed though. :0

Sitting in silence with Dave

'Gee'

'Yes'

'You do know a butterfly's not an animal, don't you?'

20 seconds later

I hit Dave again. He was sitting there holding his arm moaning. Pffft as if I hurt him. Hmm maybe I did just a bit, so I leaned over and pecked his cheek and said 'Sorry Davey'.

He turned to me and his face broke into a wide grin and he launched himself onto me.

And that is how I ended up snogging Dave, AGAIN.

One minute later

Just so you know he was not in his duck outfit anymore! Although he still looked sexy in it.

10 minutes later

SHIT Alex!

**Hope you like it :] **


	6. Just say the words

**I DON'T OWN GEORGIA NICOLSON! **

Previously

'_Gee' _

'_Yes'_

'_You do know a butterfly's not an animal, don't you?'_

_20 seconds later_

_I hit Dave again. He was sitting there holding his arm moaning. Pffft as if I hurt him. Hmm maybe I did just a bit, so I leaned over and pecked his cheek and said 'Sorry Davey'._

_He turned to me and his face broke into a wide grin and he launched himself onto me._

_And that is how I ended up snogging Dave, AGAIN._

_One minute later_

_Just so you know he was not in his duck outfit anymore! Although he still looked sexy in it._

_10 minutes later_

_SHIT Alex! _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Just say the words…**

I know, there must be something wrong with me. I mean, I seriously can't be this mentally stuffed up. Hopefully it's genetic. Actually that could work because as you know my parents are complete and utter loons. Why, may you ask am I questioning my sanity? Well my mon pallies I have landed myself in another minxy situation. I have once again given in to the charmosity of Dave the laugh, when I like Alex and Dave has a girlfriend.

On a bed…..with Dave

I finally came to my senses and pushed Dave off me and tried to get off the bed gracefully. Which of course didn't happen. I ended up falling straight back onto him.

'Kittykat, you are quality entertainment'

He sat and pulled me onto his lap in one fluid motion. He laughed when he saw my bewildered expression and lowered his head to my ear.

'There are many things I can do that you don't know about'

He blew gently into my ear and started to kiss down my neck.

'Many things' He whispered.

A good while later

Obviously we ended snogging, he was being utterly irresistible. I once again pushed Dave off me and before he had a chance to woo me again I ran out of the room. I sat down on the stairs trying to slow my breath and slap myself back into reality. I started to fan myself with my clutch when Alex appeared out of nowhere. As he began to sit down Dave came around the corner, a smirk on his face until he saw Alex.

'I'll let you two be alone' His voice was cold and before I had a chance to respond he was gone.

Alex, who didn't seem to be bothered at all by Dave's appearance, continued talking. Apparently Sven had picked him up and taken him for 'a ride', when he went to get me a drink. I immediately felt a stab of guilt for what I had been doing. Alex was so sweet and perfect and I was already cheating on him. It's decided, I will no longer be such a minx and tempt Dave. Dave has Emma and I hopefully will have Alex.

Once I had made my decision I felt weirdly empowered and the night passed by in a pleasant blur. I danced with Alex all night and as he was leaving he nearly snogged the life out of me. The night and the snog were completely brillopads with double knobs on.

I bounced back inside ecstatic from the blissful snog when I saw Dave waiting. He looked extremely unlaughish. Nearly everyone had gone gone so we were completely alone. He walked up to me and dragged me into the front room. We stood in silence just staring at each other.

'I saw you out the front with Alex' Each word was full of anger.

With as much maturity as him I replied 'How's Emma?'

We glared at each other until I decided this was ridiculous.

'I have Alex now Dave'

He didn't reply, his face still grim. He reached forward and touched my arm which I immediately shook off. His expression suddenly went from anger to sadness. I couldn't be there anymore. I turned to leave when I heard Dave whisper, 'Will you ever want me?'

The sadness in his voice stopped me in my tracks and almost broke my heart. I turned around to see Dave looking at me with a blank face, waiting from a response.

'Emma' I simply stated.

'That's never stopped us before' He tried to make a joke out of it but once he saw my unsmiling face, all traces of a smile disappeared from his face.

'Tell me to dump her and I will, just say the words and I will'

He stepped towards me and looked into my eyes pleading.

'Dave I….'

The door crashed open and in ran Emma.

'Oh Dave there you are, come on lets go do some shots with everyone. It looked like she'd already had 10. She wobbled over to Dave and grabbed his arm. When he didn't move she looked up at him quizzically.

'Daaaaave come oooooooon' She whined.

She started pulling his arm again and he moved an inch at a time, looking at me the whole time. He stopped right in front of me and gently touched my cheek.

'Just say the words'

'I… I can't' I couldn't bear to look at him so I focused on the floor hoping he would leave before I fell apart. Once I heard the door shut I collapsed on the floor and cried.

**AN** I know its short but I wanted to cut it there. It had to happen for the good of the story :] so don't hurt me. I've already written the next chapter so please review and ill update quicker…I really will :] Also I'm **looking for a beta**!!!!


	7. Booty drop Embarrassment

**I DON'T OWN GEORGIA NICOLSON! Sorry for the lateness**

Previously

_He stopped right in front of me and gently touched my cheek._

'_Just say the words' _

'_I… I can't' I couldn't bear to look at him so I focused on the floor hoping he would leave before I fell apart. Once I heard the door shut I collapsed on the floor and cried._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Booty drop Embarrassment**

Urgh. My head is pounding like a billio and someone is tugging at my arm.

'Go away' I grumbled and flailed my arms around trying to get them to leave.

'Excuse me! This is OUR house' said a strange high pitch voice.

I shot up and slowly opened my eyes hoping not to see Rosie's mum glaring at me. As my eyes opened further I was surprised to see Jools laughing her head off. I wacked her with my pillow a few times until she stopped laughing. When she regained her breath it turned into a fully fledged pillow fight. Which I must say I of course was winning. Unfortunately for her Jas walked in and we turned against her. Weedy Woman must have chopped lots of twigs on her expeditions because she fought back and completely thrashed Jools and I. Once we'd all fallen on the ground from exhaustion Jas and Jools crawled over to me and started smirking at me.

'Two in one night aye' said Jools

'Geez Gee, cant you ever just stick to one?' asked Jas.

'What in flippin hell are you two on about?' I demanded.

'Derr Gee, Dave and Alex, we saw you snogging your life away with Alex and then you kept disappearing with Dave'

'Sooo, what did you and you and Dave get up to?' said Jools.

'Nothing' I replied.

'Sure, sure, ill quiz you later missy, so anyway what was with you last night, you walked in the room and went straight to bed, you looked a little weird' said Jas.

'Yeah, like a zombie' agreed Jools.

I couldn't help it. Tears silently slid down my face. Jas and Jools jumped on me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

'Guys stop, I'm fine. I'm just going to go home and I'll tell you everything tomorrow' I said, wiping away my tears.

I quickly walked out o f the house and ran the rest of the way home. Tears running down my face.

5minutes later

I managed to sneak up to my room without any of the loons spotting me. I also managed to snag a chocolate bar on the way up which is a bonus.

6 minutes later

Sitting on my bed painting my nails while listening to my calming dolphin music.

35 seconds later

Have turned off the dolphin music because it started to give me a headache. I mean there is only so much squeaking one can take. I climbed out of bed and sat on my windowsill, chomping on my chocolate. I just stared, at stuff, mainly the naff dogs next door being herded by Angus and Gordy. A girl can be proud at times like this, it's not every day you see such teamwork. I must have been immersed in the round up because I didn't hear the door open.

'GEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Libby screamed right into my ear'

I nearly fell out of the god damn window, that's how loud and frightening it was. I turned around to find her burying something in my bed. I'm quite scared to see what it is. Last time it was a rotten potato she had found in the panty.

'Libby' I warned.

'HegebhehegeHAHAHAHA' she laughed and launched herself on me.

'Geeee, I lost a twooof SEEEEEEE'

She grinned maniacally and pointed to a gap in her crazy smile.

'OH wow Lib, you better go put it under your pillow so the tooth fairy will find it'

She looked at me blankly and then laughed again and hit me on the head.

'Stupid boy, Leprechauns take the tweef not a silly fairy'

She huffed and walked out of the room shaking her head. I'm not quite sure how Libby has become this crazy because I am the picture perfect err picture of sanity.

An hour later

Got bored so I decided to do some crazy dancing/ sexy dancing. I blasted out Poker face by Lady Gaga and wailed along to it. I was just about to wail out another Pokkkerrrfaccce when I heard Mutti yelling some utter rubbish. I ignored her and continued to 'get down'. As I was attempting a booty drop I heard a voice.

'Ahem' said the voice. A deep male voice.

I spun around to see Alex leaning against the door, Mutti behind him. He looked a tad stunned but when I looked at him he smiled.

'Er hi em er Alex' I spluttered trying to get over my mortification.

As Mutti walked away laughing she yelled, 'I tried to warn you'

My face must have been red to the extremist.

'Er sorry about that' I apologized.

He walked towards me and I simultaneously realised three things. One, Alex looked absolutely scrumboes. Two, he was carrying a beautiful red rose in his hand. And three, I was in my old baggy sweats with no makeup on. He stopped right in front of me, kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear.

'Don't worry, I liked it…..a lot'

He pressed his lip onto mine for a brief second then handed me the rose.

'For you Gorgeous' he said sweetly.

Oh my god, I'm in total swoon city.

'I just came over to ask if you wanted to go out Friday night to the movies.'

'Sure' I managed to spit out.

He smiled and kissed my hand.

'Well I have to go now but I'll see you soon'

He began to walk out but quickly ran back and snogged me.

'Couldn't resist' He winked at me and walked out of my room.

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling totally flustered and flagastered. That was the best snog ever. Well one of the best snogs…..

**A/N – **Hope it was okay, review?? xoxo


End file.
